


I'mma be under the mistletoe

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boys In Love, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Merry Christmas I Guess, SO MANY SOFT FEELS, Subspace, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, a little bit of, and also for my babe who was promise a drunk smut, and he finally pulls his head out of his ass to realize it, because it's hard to tell who's more in love - her or mark, even though it's kinda ending, hyuck knows what he's doing, it's for my bro, mark is a babey, mark is in love~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: "You remember how you told me to throw out that mistletoe?" Donghyuck asks. There is a smile in his voice and Mark smiles right back. "Taeyong finally made me do it, because I left it in the kitchen and it was unsanitary or something. That's why you have to imagine it's there," Donghyuck says and adds, casual to a fault, "Okay, baby?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 42
Kudos: 423





	I'mma be under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyonethinksi_mperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonethinksi_mperv/gifts), [CallisaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/gifts).



> jesus would be proud of me

Christmas is Mark's favorite holiday. He loves the atmosphere, the ornaments, even the general mess that comes with majority of people doing everything at the last possible minute doesn't irritate him. He loves Christmas songs and Christmas lights and he's not even all that sad about having to work instead of spending the precious time with his family. The only thing he wishes there was is snow, but Seoul is too warm for that this year.

Mark isn't the only one in their group for whom Christmas is important. Even Kun was animatedly discussing what to cook for it with Taeyong last time they had a chance to see the Chinese unit. The Dreamies don't care all that much, but still want to have a Christmas movie marathon as soon as they have a day off from work.

And then there is Donghyuck.

Donghyuck is currently living in the 127 dorm, because- Mark isn't sure why, actually. But he's there, and he's sad. Not that he shows it to anyone; Mark just knows because he knows Donghyuck like no one else. No, Donghyuck gets obnoxious to the point of even Taeil getting annoyed with him. His family is Christian and Donghyuck spent the last holiday with them because of his leg injury, but this year he's here and he doesn't want to be here at all. Mark can tell.

Johnny is the only one who indulges him, because he's full of enthusiasm and determined to spread as much brotherly love as he can in this trying time. Taeyong is frantic and overworked, as usual at the end of the year, but his eyes shine every time the dorm auntie wants to talk to him about preparing a feast for the rest of the 127 unit to make it a bit easier for them to endure all the practices. Donghyuck tries to annoy everyone he gets his paws on and most of them starts to ignore him soon, since that's the only way to be left alone. Mark is, unfortunately, too weak for that. He knows Donghyuck is sad and that he misses his family, he knows being irritating is what helps Donghyuck deal, and he can't for the life of him ignore his best friend.

Then, he hears Donghyuck talk to Jaehyun, and it makes the usually pleasant time gain a thick layer of confusion and grumpiness.

"Hey, baby!" Donghyuck calls, standing outside the bathroom door. "Are you alive in there?"

It's almost two in the morning. They got back from the practice room not too long ago, all dead on their feet. Except for, of course, Donghyuck. Mark knows he's tired, but that doesn't stop him from being loud and all over the place. And from talking in English with his cute, barely there Korean accent.

Jaehyun's muffled voice reaches them through the sound of running water and the wood of the door, "I am! What's up, baby?"

Mark is torn between the strange swoop of his stomach upon hearing Donghyuck talk in English and the strange, dark feeling that chokes him, when he hears them call each other baby.

Donghyuck switches to Korean and to petulant whine, "I wanna go to sleep, hyung, get out, you've been in there forever. Mark is waiting, too!"

Mark twitches, unprepared for being included in that conversation. Donghyuck doesn't even glance his way, staring intently at the door. Jaehyun doesn't answer and they stand there in silence for another few minutes. If it was earlier in the day, they'd already be deep into a discussion about zombies or Christmas horror stories or sweets. But it's late and Mark feels weird and Donghyuck doesn't bother to hide his exhaustion anymore, because there is just the two of them there. Mark walks over to stand under the wall, thunking his head back against it. Donghyuck makes the two steps separating them and does the same. Their arms brush, Donghyuck's warm skin sending a pleasant shiver along Mark's. Mark's stomach swoops again.

Jaehyun opens the door with his hair still wet. There are dark circles under his eyes, but he smiles at them warmly and suddenly, he doesn't look so tired. _Handsome bastard_ , Mark thinks, smiling back.

"Don't go to bed late," Jaehyun tells them.

"It's already late!" Donghyuck pouts and Mark fights the urge to pinch his cheek. "You spent three years in there, it's your fault that your adorable deongsangs won't get much sleep!"

Jaehyun laughs pleasantly and ruffles Donghyuck's fluffy hair.

"Sorry, sorry," he says.

He doesn't sound sorry at all, but it's hard to be mad at him. Mark and Donghyuck watch him disappear in his room, one with mixed feelings, the other with lips pursed in displeasure.

Finally, Donghyuck turns to Mark with a grin Mark doesn't like at all.

"Dibs on the first shower!" he singsongs. The smile widens. "Unless you wanna shower together."

Mark sputters, his cheeks and ears heating up immediately. Donghyuck only laughs and shuts the door in his face, leaving Mark to think about the word baby said in Donghyuck's smooth, all too familiar voice.

🌟

"Hyung. Hyung~ Mark-hyung!"

Mark flinches, raising his head from where he was deep into writing some lyrics that came to him randomly a minute ago. Donghyuck is sitting next to him on the couch. Or more like, Donghyuck is sitting almost on him, he's so close. Mark blinks at those sparkling chocolate eyes full of mischief and mirth, and realizes he probably won't like whatever Donghyuck is intending to do next.

"What," he asks flatly.

Donghyuck pouts and Mark sighs. Fuck, he's such a pussy.

"I'm writing, what is it?" he asks in a much lighter tone.

Donghyuck beams and gestures up. Mark follows his finger with his gaze and regrets it immediately. Donghyuck's other hand is raised over their heads, mistletoe hanging from his fingers.

"Get the fuck away from me," Mark says, noticing begrudgingly the words are laced with a dose of panic.

Donghyuck, if possible, grins even more widely.

"It's tradition, hyung," he says. They're alone in the living room, everyone resting in their bedrooms, using a rare day off to the fullest. Christmas tree dragged in by Johnny and Yuta from who knows where seems to be mocking Mark with its twinkling lights. "It would make me _reeeeally_ happy, if you honored Christmas traditions with me, you know?"

Mark looks back at his notebook and turns Donghyuck's face away from him with a single finger. His heart is beating too quickly. He's had some time to think and figure out his feelings, and the conclusion is simple, yet terrifying. He wants Donghyuck to call him baby. He wants Donghyuck to kiss him under the mistletoe. He wants Donghyuck.

It's such a natural thing that he was more shocked about how long it took him to think of it than about how easy it was to come to terms with it. He doesn't want to be kissed in the name of tradition or as a method of teasing, though. That's the biggest problem.

"Hyung," Donghyuck says again, his voice a little raspy, a little perfect. "I know you don't like it, but just today, okay? Just the cheek?" Mark inhales deeply. He's so goddamn weak. "Pwease?" Donghyuck adds in a ridiculously cutesy voice.

Mark opens his eyes just to glare at him, but forgets about it soon, because Donghyuck isn't grinning anymore. He looks serious without a plausible reason, determined. The situation seems much more grave now, as if it's not teasing at all. Mark takes another breath, this one shuddering. Donghyuck's pretty face is so, so close, and Mark's eyes slide down to his plush lips all on their own. He nods, a jerky move he's not proud of. Donghyuck crows, the seriousness gone as fast as it appeared, and grabs Mark's chin to angle his head to his liking. Mark is sweating and his throat dries out at the sure, smooth touch. He wouldn't mind, if Donghyuck manhandled the rest of him however he liked.

The thought makes his brain short-circuit and he barely even registers Donghyuck's lips pressing to his too warm cheek.

"Good boy," Donghyuck coos, patting Mark's head patronizingly once he pulls away.

Mark is torn yet again. Annoyance at being treated like a dog fights with another swoop of his stomach at being praised. He's not sure which one wins. Maybe he was a dog in his previous life.

"Now throw it out," he says, pointing at the mistletoe.

"Sure," Donghyuck says in a way that tells Mark there is no chance in hell that's going to happen. "Of course."

"Hey," Mark says, ignoring the irritation he feels at the obvious dismissal. "If Jesus can come down to Earth again, does that mean it's reincarnation? I don't know these stuff very well, but the whole purpose of Christianity is supposed to be believing in God to get into heaven and stay there, right? But Jesus is supposed to come back down."

Donghyuck hums thoughtfully.

"My family is Catholic, but I don't believe that one religion is cancelling out all the others, you know? Jesus could be reincarnated and I'd be fine with it, even though reincarnation isn't one of the Christian doctrines."

"So what would the Catholics say about that?" Mark asks, his lyrics forgotten, since everything described in them is sitting right in front of him on the couch.

Donghyuck grins and dives into a crazy theory about Jesus being a rebel who doesn't really believe in his father and started a movement to join every religion together as one. They spend the rest of the evening talking about religion, the upcoming year, their families and themselves. Mark tries not to think about pulling Donghyuck close and drowning in his calming, warm scent.

🌟

Mark is jealous. He's a big enough person to admit it. To himself, of course. He would never admit it to Donghyuck. Donghyuck, who called Jaehyun baby again. With Mark right there, having to listen to it. Again.

They're in the middle of that feast Taeyong was so excited about preparing and Donghyuck just asked Jaehyun for salt in the most annoying tone of voice Mark has ever heard, trying to come off as cute. Jaehyun passes him the salt with a fond smile. Dongyoung is talking with Taeil about his cover and Mark remembers the one they recorded with Donghyuck that should be uploaded soon. His fingers itch to play his guitar all of a sudden. Taeyong is radiant and delighted, constantly dropping food on plates that look too empty to him, deep in an excited conversation about the yearend galas with Yuta and Johnny. Mark joins them soon, but can't help the occasional glance Donghyuck's way, the occasional squeeze in his gut because of his newfound feelings. Donghyuck ropes Taeil into singing one of the American Christmas songs together and Jaehyun shows Mark an ugly Christmas sweater he saw in the internet the other day. The atmosphere is warm and joyful, and Mark doesn't even miss his family all that much. He forgets to be jealous, too.

They eat too much and drink too much, and Mark ends up in his bed with a pleasant, glowing feeling in his stomach, giggling without a reason.

He's lying there in the dark for a while, then grabs his guitar and plays that song he covered with Donghyuck without turning on the light. It's not the same without Donghyuck's beautiful voice accompanying the music, so Mark stops quickly. They have the morning off and he's drunk, so sleep isn't on his mind. He doesn't know what else he could do, though. His room is still dark when the door opens quietly some time later, interrupting Mark's daydreaming about warm, honey colored skin.

"Hyung," Donghyuck whispers loudly. He's drunk too. "Are you asleep?"

Mark smiles to himself.

"No."

Donghyuck doesn't switch the lights on, either. He just flops down on Mark's bed, almost crashing him under his weight. Mark grunts in protest, but he's too pleased about Donghyuck being there to complain more. Donghyuck wiggles around to make himself comfortable and to annoy Mark in the process. They end up face to face, the light sipping in from the street letting Mark make out Donghyuck's features. Donghyuck's breath is hitting his mouth and Donghyuck's eyes sparkle even in darkness. Mark stares at him, feeling brave and reckless thanks to the alcohol still in his blood. He never wants to stop staring.

"Mark," Donghyuck says, barely a whisper this time.

Mark's heart skips almost painfully and his breath hitches.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

Mark fights a thrilled shiver.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Donghyuck huffs, and the familiarity of the whiny tone makes Mark listen. "You remember how you told me to throw out that mistletoe?" Donghyuck asks. There is a smile in his voice and Mark smiles right back. "Taeyong finally made me do it, because I left it in the kitchen and it was unsanitary or something. That's why you have to imagine it's there," Donghyuck says and adds, casual to a fault, "Okay, baby?"

Mark's body feels overheated all of a sudden, a wave of scalding warmth spreading from his middle all the way out, until his thin t-shirt clings to his skin with an embarrassing layer of sweat. He loses his breath completely, but doesn't manage to open his eyes in time. Donghyuck's plush lips press against his own, tasting like the strawberry tint Donghyuck likes and the sweet wine they all drank during dinner. Mark freezes, exhales roughly through his nose and tentatively presses back.

That's all Donghyuck needed, apparently, because it stops being innocent right on cue. He grabs Mark's face and angles his head just like he did those few days ago, touch sure and firm. Mark gasps in surprise and Donghyuck uses that to deepen the kiss, his mouth and jaw moving in such an experienced way, Mark blanks out. There were frantic thoughts running through his mind, but he discards them, focuses on the sensations instead. No one has ever been able to make him stop thinking during kissing. He's always been too aware of himself and what's happening, too awkward in his movements. There is none of that now. He doesn't care he could do something embarrassing, because this is Donghyuck. Donghyuck has seen him humiliate himself so many times. Donghyuck knows he can't leave Mark too much space to choose, because he's going to lose himself in the decision itself instead of focussing on the result.

Donghyuck is surprisingly good at leading. Mark decides to fuck it without consciously wondering about it for too long, and lets go completely. Donghyuck makes such a pleased little sound, when he feels Mark go pliant in his hands. Mark's heart is pounding somewhere in his throat. He opens his mouth and Donghyuck doesn't wait a second, sucking on Mark's tongue until Mark can't hold back a quiet groan.

They're unsurprisingly good together like this.

Donghyuck shifts without braking the kiss until he's straddling Mark's hips. It's so much easier now. Donghyuck has more freedom to do what he wants and he uses it to fit their mouths together just right. They're both breathing heavily, but neither wants to stop, not now, not if it's the only time. Mark whimpers quietly, pulls Donghyuck closer, and they both seem too hot, but neither cares.

Donghyuck's tongue is as skilled as it is sharp. Mark's head spins in that exhilarating way it only ever does, when someone else is stealing his breath. Donghyuck smells like perfume he bought himself recently, a deep, rich scent that messes with Mark's senses even more. There is not enough air in his lungs and the skin of Donghyuck's neck is silky smooth under his fingers.

Donghyuck sits up, panting, beautiful in the low light. His eyes glow. His smile, stretching his lips into a pretty curve, does as well. Mark doesn't try to throw him off; he enjoys Donghyuck's weight on him. The thoughts are back, though. They're fast and ugly. Donghyuck must notice, because he cups Mark's cheeks again and squeezes them forcefully.

"Stop," he says. His voice is hoarse. "Don't do that overthinking thing you always do."

"Heachanie," Mark mumbles, at a loss for words.

Something in him aches.

Donghyuck falls back to the bed next to him.

"We're good, hyung," he whispers and pecks Mark's lips again, short but sweet and soft. "It's all good. I'm staying here tonight, don't kick me in your sleep."

He shuffles closer, until his nose his buried in Mark's neck. Mark is still drunk and Donghyuck is so warm. They sleep.

🌟

They don't talk about it. Johnny wakes Mark in the morning, grinning at his confused, hungover state. Mark sits up in his bed with a feeling he's forgetting something. He looks around and last night comes for him like a freight train. Johnny chuckles.

"Did Hyuck sleep with you?" he asks, when Mark stumbles out of the bed to start functioning somehow, even though all he can think about right now is Donghyuck's warm skin and warmer mouth.

The question makes Mark trip over his own feet and go down like a sack of potatoes.

"WHAT?!" he screeches from the floor.

Johnny is right out cackling now.

"What I meant," he wheezes, "is that he didn't come back to our room, so I figured he was here, sleeping in your bed. Shit, Mark, get your head out of the gutter."

Mark is positive his face is on fire.

"Yeah," he manages faintly. "He was here."

"Okay," Johnny laughs some more, wiping his eyes from mirthful tears. "Get your ass up, we have rehearsals in two hours."

Mark grunts in acknowledgement and drops his face back to the floor.

🌟

Rehearsals go smoothly and Donghyuck doesn't spare him a single glance. They get back to the dorm absolutely exhausted. Mark nods off, as he waits for his turn in the bathroom.

Of course that's when Donghyuck decides to graciously notice his existence. He lets himself into Mark's room, complaining about being tired and starfishing on Mark's bed. Mark watches him apprehensively. Donghyuck doesn't stay down for long, shooting up to show Mark a few videos of some guy that hangs from the tallest buildings in the world with only one hand. He talks about feeling this weird thrill even as he only looks through his phone screen and how he'd want to do something like that someday.

Mark relaxes slowly. They're okay. The longer Donghyuck talks, though, the more it aches to see him act so casual.

From heights, they skip to phobias, to that one guy in Mark's school who was scared of cheese, to food, then to alcohol. Last night flashes before Mark's eyes again and his face must do something weird, because Donghyuck frowns slightly, leans in until they're way too close for Mark's poor heart.

"Last night," he says and Mark's stomach swoops in the now familiar way. "It wasn't because of the wine. You know that, right?"

Mark nods, then shakes his head.

"It's just," he starts. He feels uncomfortable again, too hot under his hoodie. "You told me not to overthink, but I can't help it, if you don't tell me what's going on."

 _There, Mark_ , he thinks to himself. _Communication is key, you finally fucking did something. Progress._

Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

"You like me, right?"

 _Progress my ass_ , flashes urgently through Mark's mind. He chokes on his spit and Donghyuck grimaces, pulling away.

"Of course I like you!" Mark coughs. "You're my best friend."

Donghyuck gets closer again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," his hand presses into Mark's chest and Mark knows he can feel how fast his heart is beating. "I like you," Donghyuck continues, his voice dropping to something sweet and soft and dangerous. He pushes until Mark falls back on the bed. Mark's breath gets knocked out of him, more because of the words than the fall. "I like how you look at me when I call Jaehyunie-hyung baby."

Mark stills, blood pulsing in his ears almost deafening. Donghyuck smells of his new perfume and sweat after a whole day of dancing.

"And I like how you look at me when you think I don't see," Donghyuck says.

Mark gulps.

"Do you– Haechanie, do you like guys?"

Donghyuck shrugs with an easy smile.

"Maybe. It's not all that important to me to have it figured out. Right now, I just like you, Mark Lee."

He looks down Mark's body, stops for a second at Mark's legs that have naturally fallen to the sides to accommodate him, goes back up to Mark's face, and Mark feels like he's a tiny little rodent, chased into a corner by a predator.

"I like you, too," he breathes incredulously.

Donghyuck grins at him. Jesus, he's so pretty. Mark takes a deep breath, to say something or to steady himself, he's not sure, but he doesn't do either of those things. He does absolutely nothing, in fact, because Donghyuck does something for him. Mark lets out a quiet sound when Donghyuck's hands grab his thighs to pull them closer to one another. Donghyuck hums against his lips, doesn't bother with starting slow this time, licks into Mark's mouth with force he shouldn't be capable of after the tiring day they've had. Mark kisses back immediately, moving with Donghyuck however the younger one prompts him to, until Donghyuck's forearms are framing his head, their chests pressed flash together, Mark's legs circling Donghyuck's waist.

It gets risky very fast. Mark can barely hold onto any sense of reason and Donghyuck's mouth is addictive. He doesn't want to stop, he wants so much more than this, and if Donghyuck doesn't pull away soon, Mark is definitely going to humiliate himself for the millionth time in his life. Somehow, he doesn't want Donghyuck to witness _that_ kind of humiliation. One of Donghyuck's hands moves down, sneaks under Mark's hoodie, slides up along his bare skin. His fingers graze Mark's nipple and damn, Mark didn't know he was so sensitive. Donghyuck swallows his breathy gasp, does it again, this time on purpose. Everything is spinning, everything is heated up, everything feels so good.

Knocking rips them out of their frenzy with the delicacy of a speeding truck. Donghyuck straightens, lips shiny and swollen red, hair a mess where Mark's fingers gripped onto it tightly. He's so sexy. Mark sits up as well, too out of it to fully comprehend the situation.

"What?" Donghyuck calls to whoever's outside the door.

"I lost rock paper scissors, but don't make me get in there," Dongyoung sighs audibly. "I really don't want to know what you two are up to. Just get in the shower, we have an early start tomorrow."

Mark's face must be on flames for the second time today.

"Sure, hyung, we're _coming_ ," Donghyuck calls sweetly.

"Oh God," Dongyoung mutters and his footsteps tell them they're alone again.

Mark is half hard and he tries to subtly hide that fact, but Donghyuck's smirk tells him he doesn't succeed.

"You can go first," Donghyuck allows.

Mark knows it's out of pity, but he's too embarrassed and too indignant to tell him off. He stands up quickly and bolts. The shower only makes him recall Donghyuck's hands on his skin and it doesn't help for his boner at all. Jerking off seems a little weird right now, though, so he turns on the cold water and stands under the spray until he's shivering.

Donghyuck is nowhere near when he exits the bathroom, but maybe that's a good thing. Mark lies down in his bed, the duvet warm and snuggly, and thinks about Donghyuck's eyes when he was telling Mark he likes him. He's not too hot now, there is something nice and glowing spreading from his center and out.

🌟

The next day is busy as well, but Donghyuck doesn't ignore Mark today. He's all flirty glances, rude gestures and flitting touches, and Mark is so riled up by the evening, the rest of the 127 and the Dreamies who rehearse with them are all throwing amused glances his way. They're getting around to leave, when Donghyuck shows up by Mark's side and drags him out of the changing room into the bathrooms at the end of the hallway. It's empty except for them and Mark wonders why bathroom is a reoccurring theme, when it comes to his Donghyuck crisis.

"Wh– Donghyuck!" Mark protests at being pushed into one of the stalls.

Donghyuck puffs out his cheeks and flutters his lashes, and Mark just- lets him do whatever the hell he wants. Donghyuck cages him in with his arms on both of Mark's sides and Mark expects a kiss, a shiver running down his spine, but Donghyuck has other ideas. He leans in and nibbles on Mark's ear, his hands now firm on Mark's hips. Mark's knees almost buckle.

"Mark," Donghyuck breathes, nails scratching lightly over Mark's abs, goosebumps inducing. "Have you ever been fucked?"

Mark chokes on a shocked sound. Donghyuck's fingers find his nipples and pinch. Mark bucks into the touch with a high-pitched whine.

"No," he manages breathlessly.

Donghyuck raises his head to look at him, eyes dark and feverish.

"Do you want to be?"

Mark doesn't know what's happening with his life. They're both frustrated, which is no surprise considering their job. They're both horny, which is no surprise, either. Mark hasn't had sex in more than a year, and he's not sure how it looks on Donghyuck's end, but they've been so busy, it must be more or less the same. They're both so obviously into each other Mark is shocked it took them this long to end up in this bathroom stall discussing sex.

"Yes," he blurts out.

Donghyuck's eyes seem to catch fire and he attacks Mark's mouth hungrily, pressing their bodies impossibly close together.

They leave the bathrooms five minutes later, in complete disarray. Once inside the changing room, Mark avoids Yuta's smirk and Taeil's low whistle. Jisung walks over to him and pokes his neck with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Mark slaps his hand to the spot, terrified.

"Had fun?" Renjun asks with an expression eerily similar to Jisung's.

Mark glares at him and out of the corner of his eye he spots Donghyuck granting both Jaemin and Jeno triumphant high fives. He sighs. There is really nothing else he could do.

🌟

"Okay," Donghyuck drops a small bottle of lubricant and a few condoms on Mark's bed and Mark is relieved to see him just a tad awkward finally. A tad embarrassed. He was scared he was the only one nervous about this. "So listen. I've done this twice before, but if you don't trust me to do it, it's fine. We can do some other stuff. I mean, we will do some other stuff first, but it doesn't have to end with me fucking you, if you're not comfortable with that."

Mark's head reels. Twice. Donghyuck has done it twice. And he's so respectful. Heat pools low in Mark's gut and he shifts to distract himself from how horny he feels. He didn't expect to be turned on by the prospect of being taken care of.

Donghyuck's dark hair curls on his forehead in a cute wave, but he looks anything but innocent. Mark is so glad his room is in the corner of the building, so there is a very low chance they'll be disturbing anyone. Jaehyun's room is the closest to his, but Jaehyun conveniently had some stuff to talk to Johnny about and moved to Johnny's room for the night. Mark is sure it was Donghyuck's doing and he pictures Jaehyun and Johnny gossiping about him and Donghyuck for a second, before he gets pulled out of that train of thought when Donghyuck calls his name.

"I trust you," he says, words a little jumbled up, a little too fast.

Donghyuck's face softens into the smile Mark has known for so many years already, and suddenly, he's Donghyuck again, Mark's best friend and the mood maker of their group, adorable prankster, mischief incarnated, not this guy who can pin Mark to the bed with almost no effort at all, not the guy who's had sex with another boy at least twice already.

Mark exhales, relaxing somewhat. Donghyuck leans in and captures his lips in a lingering kiss. It feels different to all the previous kisses. Like it means something. Mark closes his eyes. He's a little drunk on Donghyuck's scent and the warmth of him pressing against Mark.

"Shit," Donghyuck pants into his mouth and it sounds so hot. Mark's fingers have tightened in Donghyuck's hair at some point and he doesn't want to let go. "Shit, hyung, you're so–"

Mark doesn't find out what he is, because Donghyuck cuts off, dives in to suck a bruise into Mark's collarbone, having lowered his collar to make it less obvious than the one he left when they were in the bathrooms. Mark throws his head back and doesn't think. It's great. Donghyuck makes him feel so good with barely any effort at all.

"Get this off for me," Donghyuck says breathlessly, tugging on Mark's t-shirt. Mark listens immediately, throwing the clothing somewhere to the floor. Donghyuck's hands run down his front, his eyes hungry. "Good boy," he purrs and Mark shudders, biting his lip not to whine pathetically at the praise. "You like it when I call you good boy, baby?" Donghyuck asks.

Mark glares at him, trying not to giggle hysterically. Donghyuck chuckles lowly, pushes him down to the bed with one decisive shove. Mark bounces on the mattress, blinking at him in awe. He feels dumbstruck. Donghyuck's grin is cocky when he lowers himself to suck one of Mark's nipples into his mouth. Mark gasps, arching his back. Donghyuck's mouth travels down, his tongue dips into Mark's belly button briefly, before he glances up with the whole fucking universe in his eyes and pulls on the waistband of Mark's sweats, swallowing his cock without a pause. Mark chokes on a moan, the sensations making him want to get closer and pull away at the same time.

Donghyuck hollows his cheeks, licks over the entire length of Mark's cock and pulls away. Mark whines in protest before he can catch himself. Donghyuck grins. He's having fun.

"Have you ever played with your ass?" he asks casually.

Mark hides his face in his hands with an embarrassed wail.

"I'll take that as a yes," Donghyuck informs him and rids him of his sweats and underwear completely.

Mark stops hiding in order to shoot Donghyuck a calculating look.

"Come here," he says, opening his arms.

Donghyuck goes eagerly, falling on top of Mark with all his clothes still on. They kiss again, deeper, more urgent, and Mark discards Donghyuck's shirt somewhere in the process, throwing it to the side to make it join his own.

"Hyung," Donghyuck breathes, his eyes hiding rare vulnerability. "I think I'm in love with you."

It feels like someone just decked Mark in the face with a frying pan. His gut seizes with sudden, overwhelming want.

"Shit, Hyuckie," Mark blurts out. "That's–"

"I know," Donghyuck grumbles. "I know it's a bad time, I just couldn't really help myself. It's all so weird."

"You think," Mark scoffs, smiling warmly, when Donghyuck raises his eyebrows with a flat look. "Me, too. I think I'm in love with you, too. I think I might have been for a while now. And it's so fucking weird."

Donghyuck beams at him and they're both still grinning, when their mouths press into one another again, but neither cares.

Donghyuck's hand wraps around him next, and Mark can barely put one coherent thought together, much less concentrate on how huge it all is.

"You know," Donghyuck mutters, voice already hoarse. His fingers tighten around Mark's cock and Mark struggles to focus on the next words. "I thought you might like me. When I watched that video we recorded. The Christmas cover one. I really, really like how you look at me, Mark Lee."

It causes a strange emotion to course through Mark's body. It's so easy to be at Donghyuck's mercy, when that's all Mark has been doing for almost half of his life.

"Hyuck," Mark manages, voice strangled. "You have to stop doing that."

Donghyuck is looking at his face, but his fingers start moving faster for just a moment before they still.

"Am I so good that you're already close?" he asks slyly.

"It's been a while, shut up," Mark's breath hitches, ruining the indignation of his tone.

"Right, right," Donghyuck nods in a vary irritating way. "Anyway, here comes the fun part. Open your legs for me, baby."

Mark fights the whole-body shiver with all his might and loses. The command in Donghyuck's words is obvious despite the sweetness of his voice. He does as he's told, devastatingly breathless, feeling so small and helpless, it's kind of scary.

"Tell me, if anything feels weird, okay?" Donghyuck tells him.

Mark nods obediently. It's such a natural thing for him to follow Donghyuck's instructions. Donghyuck smiles down at him, places a kiss on one of his knees as he raises it, and Mark can feel his lube covered fingers cold on his skin. He tenses up almost subconsciously, so completely unprepared for what's happening. Donghyuck notices and leans in again, encouraging Mark to wrap his arms around his neck, feel his heat and relax. He murmurs some praises, some pet names and sweet words, and Mark forgets to be unprepared.

Donghyuck's finger presses into him slowly but surely, and it's not so bad. A little weird maybe; Mark hasn't done that in a while and it's different, when the finger isn't his. Donghyuck catches his lips, distracts him with his tongue sliding wetly against Mark's own, until Mark's head gets cloudy, until he lets go under Donghyuck's skilled hands. They're both sweaty already, their bodies gliding against one another in a heated mess. Donghyuck's finger grazes his prostate and Mark bucks his hips with a desperate sound leaving his throat. Donghyuck giggles into his mouth breathily and adds a second finger. Mark's trembling, slowly but surely losing himself to the sensations.

"Hyuck," he whines.

It's a little scary how much control he's willing to give Donghyuck.

"I know," Donghyuck presses his lips to Mark's cheek, his jaw and neck, reassuring and sweet. "It's okay, baby. I got you."

Mark feels boneless and taut like a bowstring simultaneously. Pleasure spreads through him in violent sparks, but he doesn't have enough strength to thrash on the bed. He's just coherent enough to respond to Donghyuck's touches with shaking limbs and desperate sounds.

"You're doing so well," Donghyuck mumbles into his hair. His eyes are so dark when he looks at Mark. "Such a good boy for me."

Mark feels the familiar pressure tightening his insides when Donghyuck grabs his cock and tugs, digs his thumb into the slit.

"Hyuck," Mark would probably be screaming, if he could get his voice to function properly. "Please, I'm so close, I'm–"

Donghyuck takes his hand away and Mark cries out in frustration. Donghyuck shushes him, turned on and amused, nibbles on Mark's nipple, pushing three fingers in him now. Mark doesn't really know where is up and where is down anymore, and doesn't care. He might be moaning too loudly, but that doesn't concern him either.

"Mark," Donghyuck pants. Mark makes a vague sound to show he's listening. "I wanna fuck you," Donghyuck's more teeth than tongue now and it's fantastic. Mark nods frantically, too out of it to form proper words. "Yeah? You'll let me make you feel good with my cock, baby?"

Mark whimpers, the words going straight to his core, heating him up to the point of burning. Donghyuck pauses his movement and slowly pulls his fingers out. It feels as weird as the first finger did, but somehow opposite. Mark makes a sound, hands all over Donghyuck's neck and back and chest, anything to get him closer again. Donghyuck indulges him, presses a few lingering kisses to his lips, deepens them once Mark opens his mouth. Mark realizes there are tears running down his temples, his heart beating so fast, he can feel his blood pulsing in his entire body. He calms down somewhat, drowsy instead of rushed, and Donghyuck doesn't hurry, either. He takes the time to make out with Mark and carefully roll on a condom, then to just as carefully push into Mark.

Mark holds his breath on instinct, drawing into himself. Donghyuck hisses and patiently massages his sides, slides his palm over Mark's cock gently, sucks on his nipples and kisses his sternum. Mark unwinds slowly, getting used to the stretch that feels nothing like fingers. Donghyuck rolls his hips just a little, testing it out, and Mark's mouth opens around a gasp, but it doesn't hurt.

"You okay?" Donghyuck whispers hoarsely, gathering Mark's sweat-soaked hair to push it up.

Their faces are close, their air mixing between them. Mark nods and touches his forehead to Donghyuck's, closes his eyes. Donghyuck stays still for a second, then pecks his lips and straightens. He grabs one of Mark's legs and pulls until the knee almost reaches Mark's ear. Donghyuck groans, high-pitched and incredulous, and Mark tries to adjust to the way Donghyuck's cock feels inside him becasue of this new position.

"Shit," Donghyuck mutters. His hair is plastered to his face, too, sweat trickling down his neck. "Shit, I forgot you could do that."

Words are far beyond Mark right now, so he only grunts in acknowledgement. Donghyuck rolls his hips again and it makes Mark claw at the sheets. Donghyuck moans, moves with more force now, stretches Mark's other leg, and Mark just about sees stars.

"Oh my God," Donghyuck curses in English and aims for that spot again.

Mark's throat is already hoarse with how much noise he's making, but it barely reaches his brain with Donghyuck abusing his prostate on every thrust. He's not sure how long it takes before he feels close to his orgasm, time gets hazy and unimportant, and Donghyuck is everywhere. Mark thinks he might be begging at some point, and Donghyuck's hand circles his cock once more, and it's all too much, but feels so good, and Mark is coming without a warning.

When his senses get back to him a little, Donghyuck is still moving inside him, eyes full of fire. Mark bats his hand away from around his dick first, because now it's definitely too much, and before he can start crying at being oversensitive, Donghyuck cums. Mark stares, starstruck, as Donghyuck's eyebrows pull together, his mouth open around a silent moan, cheeks glowing.

Donghyuck curses, pulls out and jerks himself through it, slumping down on Mark just as Mark starts shivering. Donghyuck maneuvers them until he can gather Mark into his arms and embrace him tightly. He throws the duvet over them both and buries his face in Mark's hair.

"That was amazing," he mutters, his hands drawing soothing circles into Mark's back. "I didn't think you'd let go so much. How are you feeling?"

Mark can't really find his words yet, so he only snuggles closer to Donghyuck. Donghyuck leaves a kiss on top of his head and continues murmuring, praises and random thoughts until Mark stops trembling and melts into him instead.

"How bad does my neck look?" Mark asks sleepily after a while.

Donghyuck lets out an awkward giggle.

"It's… okay?" he tries.

Mark sighs.

"Stylist noonas are going to kill me."

"Was it worth it, at least?" Donghyuck asks and Mark can hear the devilish grin in his voice.

Mark grumbles to himself a little.

"Yeah," he admits begrudgingly.

Donghyuck giggles.

"See, that mistletoe was a good idea, after all. I can't believe I had to throw it out."

"Were you planning on luring in anyone else?" Mark asks.

"What?" Donghyuck makes a confused sound. "No."

"Then it's good Taeyong made you get rid of it. You don't need it anymore just to kiss me, after all," Mark says and is glad Donghyuck can't see how red his face probably got.

Donghyuck squeezes him in his arms with a delighted laugh until Mark is yelling at him to let go.

"Merry Christmas to me!" Donghyuck cheers ridiculously. He disentangles them enough to look at Mark with glittery eyes. He's breathtaking. "Merry Christmas to you, too, hyung. I didn't get you anything, so can we count the best orgasm of your life as a present?"

Mark sputters, curses and pushes Donghyuck out of the bed. It's not the most terrible way to end the year, he thinks, watching Donghyuck gather himself up with a pout and indignant whining.

**Author's Note:**

> *markhyuck christmas cover and drippin playing simultaneously in the background*


End file.
